Une lettre qui va tout changer
by Delena1996
Summary: lorsque klaus sauve Caroline d'Alaric, il lui remet une lettre dans laquelle illui demande de prendre une décision importante. Quelles en seront les conséquences.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, voici ma toute première fanfic, j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 1 :

Il était tard lorsque Caroline rentra chez elle et découvrit sa mère endormit. Caroline alla boire un verre puis alla se couché.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que Klaus lui avait dit lorsqu'il l'avait protégé d'Alaric.

Flashback :

Caroline était en train de courir dans les couloirs du lycée, soudain quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière et mit sa main sur sa bouche, puis lui dit  
Klaus : Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est moi. Nous allons sauvé Eléna, toi rentres à la maison et restes a l'intérieur, d'accord ?  
Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Klaus la retourna, la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda  
Klaus : Tu m'as compris ?  
Elle hochât la tête en guise de réponse et le remercia. Il allait partir mais il sortit une enveloppe de sa poche, lui tendit et lui dit  
Klaus : Promets moi que tu lira cette lettre s'il m'arrivait quelque chose.  
Caroline voyant que c'était certainement important, prit l'enveloppe et lui demanda  
Caroline : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Klaus : Il y a une lettre a l'intérieur qui t'expliqueras tout mais s'il te plait promets-moi que tu la liras.  
Caroline : J'te le promets

Klaus, soulagé lui fit un demi-sourire et disparu.  
Puis Caroline sortit du lycée grâce à sa vitesse vampirique.

Fin du Flashback

Caroline n'avait toujours pas lus la lettre, elle se posait pleins de questions sur son contenu, voulant en avoir le cœur net, elle se leva de son lit et fouilla dans sa poche de manteau pour prendre la lettre.  
Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une lettre et une fiole au contenu rougeâtre, elle fronçât les sourcils, se demandant ce que pouvait être ce liquide ensuite elle posa la fiole sur son bureau et lu la lettre :

_Cher Caroline,__  
__J'ai écris cette lettre en me promettant de te la donner si un jour j'avais le pressentiment d'être en danger.__  
__Tu dois sûrement te demander ce que peux bien être le contenu de la fiole, c'est tout simplement mon sang, je suppose que tu n'a pas reconnu que s'en été car j'ai demander à une sorcière d'y jeter un sort.__  
__J'aimerais que tu boives ce liquide, je me doute que ca doit être difficile mais tu dois me croire si je te dis que ce n'est pas dans le but de te faire du mal.__  
__Si tu la boit, je peux te promettre que dans pas très longtemps tu seras vraiment très heureuse.__  
__Au revoir, love_

Caroline referma la lettre et regarda la fiole pendant quelques minutes et se demandait a quoi pouvait bien servir cette potion.  
Elle passa près de deux heures à se poser pleins de questions mais étant fatigué, elle décida d'aller se coucher et d'y réfléchir demain.

merci d'avoir lu :) s'il vous plait laisser moi une trace de votre passage. prochain chapitre demain sûrement.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous voilà la suite

Je vous remercie tous pour vos messages c'est très encouragent, je suis contente que vous aimé, j'avoue que ça me stressée un peu de poster ma fiction.

J'ai vu que la plupart d'entre vous avait parlé de la taille du chapitre, je suis désolé mais en fait j'ai déjà poster cette histoire sur un autre site et les chapitres ne paraissaient pas petit mais sur ce site si.

Non je vous rassure jamais je ne ferais mourir Klaus, je l'adore trop pour ça, il sera juste dessécher pour l'instant.

Désolé pour ceux que ça dérange les noms devant les répliques, j'arrive mieux à m'y retrouver avec.

Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que vous aimerez :D

Chapitre 2 :

Caroline se réveilla à 7h00, elle alla prendre une douche puis s'habilla, elle mit un débardeur, une jupe en jean et des bottes en cuir, lorsqu'elle alla dans le salon elle vit sa mère en uniforme qui parlait au téléphone alors Caroline alla dans la cuisine pour déjeuner. Elle pensait encore à la lettre de Klaus quand sa mère arriva.

Liz : Caroline.  
« Je devrais peut être méfier de l'effet de cette potion » pensa Caroline.  
Liz : Caroline.  
« Mais il avait l'air tellement sincère » pensa Caroline.  
Liz : Caroline ?  
Caroline : Hein…Heu…Oui…Quoi ?  
Liz : Tu vas bien ?  
Caroline : Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
Liz : Je ne sais pas tu as l'air préoccupée.  
« Pourquoi serais je préoccupée après tout j'ai juste reçu une lettre pleine de mystères de la part de la personne qui est censée être mon pire ennemie » pensa ironiquement Caroline.  
Caroline : Non, je vais bien, je t'assure.  
Liz : Bon, si tu le dis.  
Caroline : Tu voulais quelque chose ?  
Liz : Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais quelque chose de prévue aujourd'hui.  
Caroline : Tyler va venir me chercher pour qu'on aille au lycée et après je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferais. Pourquoi ?  
Liz : Juste par curiosité, bon je dois y aller, à ce soir.  
Caroline : A ce soir.

La mère de Caroline sortit alors celle-ci finit de se préparer. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit, Caroline alla ouvrir et vit Tyler.

Tyler : Salut.  
Caroline : Salut

Caroline le fit entrer puis noua ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassa tendrement et souri.

Tyler : Tu es prête ? On peut y aller ?  
Caroline : Je vais chercher mon sac et on peut y aller.

Caroline partit en direction de sa chambre, Tyler la suivit, Caroline prit son sac et remarqua qu'il manquait ses livres de français alors elle les prit puis se retourna et vit Tyler fixer quelque chose sur son bureau.  
Un sentiment de panique la submergea : c'est là qu'elle avait laissé la lettre de Klaus.

« Je t'en prie, ne trouves pas la lettre, pas maintenant » prier silencieusement Caroline  
Caroline : Tyler ?

Tyler se retourna.

Tyler : Tu peux m'expliquer…

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère avoir des reviews pour connaître vos avis. A plus tard.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonjour à tous voilà la suite_**

**_Je vous remercie tous pour vos messages et je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis pour poster le 3ème chapitre, je voulais vous dire que j'ai pris compte de vos messages donc les chapitres seront plus long. Bonne lecture a tous, j'espère que vous aimerez_**

**_Chapitre 3 :_**

Tyler : Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi le dessin que Klaus t'as fait est sur ton bureau ?

Caroline ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement que Tyler remarqua mais ne dit rien, Caroline chercha une excuse qui expliquerait pourquoi ce dessin était sortit.  
« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire, je ne vais tout de même pas lui dire que c'est parce que je pensais à lui ! » Pensa Caroline.

Tyler : Je veux que tu sois honnête ave c moi, est-ce que tu penses à Klaus.  
Caroline : Euh...Que...Quoi...Non, bien sûr que non.  
Tyler : C'est vrai ?  
Caroline : Oui, j'ai juste sortit ce dessin parce que...je...euh...cherchais quelque chose dans mon tiroir alors je l'ai retiré et j'ai oublié de le remettre.  
Tyler : Bon…d'accord, je veux bien te croire. Allez on y va sinon on va être en retard.  
Caroline : Oui, allons y.

Puis ils sortirent, Caroline en étant soulagée et Tyler en ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.  
Ils prirent la voiture de Tyler et celui-ci conduisit jusqu'au lycée.  
Lorsqu'ils descendirent, les cours venaient de commencer. Caroline et Tyler se précipitèrent vers leur salle de cours, Caroline avait histoire et Tyler, français.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, Caroline s'excusa de son retard auprès de son professeur et alla s'asseoir à une place vide au 3ème rang, elle sortit ses affaires puis écrivit un mot sur un papier qu'elle fit passer à Elena qui se trouvait au 1er rang.

PDV Elena :

J'écoutais le cour quand je sentis quelqu'un me tapotait légèrement l'épaule, je me retourner doucement et prit le papier qu'un garçon me tendait, je le déplia et lu :

_Il faut qu'on parle, Rendez-vous au Mystic Grill après les cours. URGENT !__  
_  
Je reconnus là l'écriture de Caroline alors je mis le mot dans ma poche et me retourna discrètement vers Caroline qui me regarder, attendant certainement ma réponse, je lui répondit d'un petit hochement de tête puis me concentra à nouveau sur le cours en espérant que ce qu'elle avait à me dire n'était pas très grave.

PDV Externe :

La fin des cours étaient vite arrivés, les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent. Elena se dirigea vers sa voiture, puis s'en alla au Mystic Grill.  
Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée, elle décida d'aller s'asseoir et d'attendre Caroline. Quelques minutes plus tard, Caroline franchit les portes du Mystic Grill, repéra où était Elena et alla s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Caroline : Ça va, je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ?  
Elena : Non ca va, alors de quoi tu voulais qu'on parles ? Je t'en pris dis moi que c'est pas grave, parce que j'avoue que je suis un peu inquiètes depuis que j'ai lu ton mot sur lequel était marqué urgent.  
Caroline : Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste que j'avais besoin de ton avis.  
Elena : Ouf, tu me rassures. Tu veux mon avis sur quoi ?  
Caroline : Alors voilà, j'ai une amie qui as reçu une lettre d'une personne qui n'est pas très apprécier et cette personne lui demande de prendre une décision importante, celle de lui faire confiance. Tu penses qu'elle doit lui faire confiance ou se méfier ?

Elena compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ses amies mais d'elle-même, elle lui souri.

Elena : Je pense que cette amie doit suivre ce que son cœur lui dit de faire.  
Caroline : Ce que son cœur lui dit de faire ?  
Elena : Oui, si elle, elle pense que cette personne est digne de confiance alors elle doit le croire, elle ne doit pas tenir compte de ce que les autres pensent de cette personne. D'accord ?  
Caroline : D'accord.  
Elena : Bon, maintenant il va falloir que j'y aille parce que si Damon ne me voit pas arriver il va s'inquiéter.  
Caroline : Oui et il va me planter un pieu dans le coeur si je te retiens plus longtemps.

Caroline et Elena rigolèrent puis se prirent dans les bras.

Caroline : Merci pour ton conseil. A plus tard.  
Elena : A plus tard.

Elena sortit, monta dans sa voiture et partit en direction du manoir des Salvatore.  
Caroline prit sa voiture et décida d'aller chez elle, lorsqu'elle arriva, elle salua sa mère qui était dans le salon à s'occuper de papier puis alla dans sa chambre.

« Elena m'a dit de faire ce que mon cœur me disais de faire mais si c'était la mauvaise solution » pensa Caroline a voix haute.

Soudain un coup retentit à la porte de sa chambre.

Caroline : Entre maman

La porte s'ouvrit et la tête du shérif apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte

Liz : Tu es seule ?  
Caroline : Oui, pourquoi ?  
Liz : Pour rien c'est juste que je cru t'entendu parler.  
Caroline : C'est parce que je pansais à haute voix.  
Liz : D'accord, bon je te laisse, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Caroline lui sourit et Liz quitta la pièce. Caroline se dirigea vers la fiole, la prit et...

**_Désolé si il vous paraît encore petit mais je ne pouvais pas mettre plus sinon ça gâcherais le suspense. A bientôt et s'il vous plait laissez un commentaire._**


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le chapitre 5 :

Bonjour désolé pour toute cette attente mais les cours ont repris.

Bonne lecture.

Caroline se dirigea vers la fiole, la prit et décida de faire confiance à Klaus en buvant la potion.

Elle ne se sentit pas différente, puis tout à coup une douleur vive se déclara au niveau de son ventre, Caroline se plia en deux et hurla.

Sa mère alertée par les cris arriva en courant dans la chambre et vit sa fille au sol.

Ne sachant que faire, elle aida Caroline à s'asseoir sur le lit et essaya d'appeler Damon.

Pendant ce temps au manoir :

Damon et Elena étaient enlacés dans le canapé et s'embrassaient, Damon sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il emprisonna doucement le visage d'Elena dans ses main et la regarda.

Elena : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Damon : C'est justement ce que je voulais te demander.

Elena : Comment ça ?

Damon : Elena, je te connais, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse, alors dis-moi ce que c'est.

Elena : Rien, je t'assure.

Damon : Princesse, si tu ne me le dis pas je te chatouille jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises.

Elena : Je n'ai rien Damon.

Damon : Bon puisque tu ne veux pas collaborer, je compte jusqu'à 3. 1...2...

Elena : Bon d'accord, c'est Caroline.

Damon : Qu'est ce que Blondie a encore fait ?

Elena : On s'est parlé tout à l'heure et elle m'inquiète. J'ai peur de lui avoir donné un mauvais conseil.

Damon : Ma princesse, comment peux-tu donner des mauvais conseils, tu es parfaite.

Elena : Menteur, je ne suis pas parfaite.

Damon mit sa main sur son cœur et prit un air choqué et faussement blessé.

Damon : Je suis profondément choqué, comment oses-tu dire ça à l'homme le plus sexy de l'Univers ? Je crois que ça mérite des chatouilles.

Damon sauta sur Elena et la chatouilla tandis qu'elle se mit à courir dans le salon.

Soudain Damon sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche, il le sortit, regarda qui l'appelait et fronçât les sourcils

Elena : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est-ce ?

Damon releva les yeux vers elle.

Damon : C'est Liz.

Damon décrocha et entendit Liz dire des choses incompréhensibles.

Damon : Liz calmez-vous. Que se passe-t-il ?

Damon regarda Elena avec un regard inquiet.

. . .

Damon : D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite.

Elena : Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Damon : Il y a un problème avec Caroline, Liz ne sait pas ce qu'elle a mais Caroline hurle en se tenant le ventre.

Elena : Ça ne peux pas être une maladie, les vampires ne tombent pas malade.

Damon : Je sais, c'est ce qui m'inquiète, viens on prends la voiture et on y va.

Damon et Elena sortirent du manoir et se précipitèrent vers la voiture.

Merci d'avoir lu, laissez moi une trace de votre passage svp.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour a tous et c'est partit pour un 5 ème chapitre, Bonne lecture ! Au fait j'ai décidé de retiré le nom des personnes qui parlaient comme on me la suggérer.**_

Ils mirent quelques minutes à arriver chez les Forbes. Damon et Elena sortirent de la voiture puis allèrent sonner, la porte ne mit seulement quelques secondes avant de s'ouvrir et Liz les fit entrer immédiatement.

Damon regarda la mère de Caroline d'un air interrogateur auquel elle répondit que Caroline était dans sa chambre, alors ils s'y précipitèrent. A l'intérieur, Caroline se tenait le ventre et se tortiller dans son lit pour trouver une position qui ne lui ferait pas mal.

Quand elle se rendit compte de leur présence, Caroline se mit assise puis les regarda.

- Bonjour, dit-elle faiblement.

Elena s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais Damon prit la parole en remarquant les yeux de Caroline, il s'avança près d'elle puis lui prit délicatement le visage avec ses mains. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses veines saillantes, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une solution : elle ne s'était pas nourri

- Tu ne t'es pas nourris depuis quand ? Demanda Damon avec une certaine colère à cause du fait qu'elle ne s'était pas nourris.

- Je me nourris tout les jours avec les poches que tu me fournis, dit Caroline toujours aussi faible.

- C'est vrai, c'est moi même qui les lui donne parfois, quand elle a commencé à avoir mal je lui en ai donné une, croyant que cela l'aiderais mais rien à changer alors je t'ai appelé, dit à son tour Liz à Damon.

A ces réponses, Damon fronçât les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ses yeux étaient dans un tel état si elle n'était pas en manque de sang.

- Il faut que je m'allonge, quelques minutes, je me sens pas bien, dit Caroline.

- D'accord, répondit Damon troublé par ce qui pourrait lui faire aussi mal.

Damon s'écarta et Caroline s'étendit sur ses oreillers en soupirant, de petites larmes étaient visibles au creux de ses yeux.

Tandis qu'elle s'allongeait, son maillot se souleva légèrement et Damon vit quelque chose d'étrange. Il fronçât les sourcils une nouvelle fois et dit :

- Caroline tu pourrais soulever ton t-shirt ?

- Hum...D'accord, répondit Caroline ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait faire.

Elle releva son haut et ils eurent tous un hoquet de stupéfaction, sur son ventre, plusieurs hématomes bleuâtre étaient visibles.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Caroline choqué.

- J'en ai aucune idée, répondit Damon aussi choqué.

- Pourquoi ces marques ne guérisse pas ? Demanda Liz à Damon.

Damon haussa les épaules, alla s'asseoir à côté de Caroline et dit :

- Tu me le dis si tu as mal ? D'accord ? Demanda t-il.

Caroline hochât la tête, Damon passa ses mains sur les contusions et chaque fois qu'il faisait cela, la jeune vampire grimaçait et lui disait qu'elle avait mal alors il arrêtait.

- On va essayer de te redonner une poche, dit-il à Caroline. Liz vous pouvez aller m'en chercher une ? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers la mère de Caroline.

- Bien sûr, je reviens tout de suite, répondit-elle.

Liz sortit de la chambre, Elena alla s'accroupir à côté de Caroline et lui prit la main

- Ne t'en fais pas, on va découvrir ce que tu as, dit-elle à son amie avec un petit sourire.

Liz revint dans la chambre et donna la poche de sang accompagné d'un couteau à Damon et lui dit :

- J'ai aussi apporté un couteau si c'est nécessaire.

Damon garda la poche et tendit le couteau au shérif en disant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin alors la mère de Caroline le reprit et sans le vouloir fit une entaille au poignée du vampire qui essuya le sang, ensuite il se retourna vers Caroline et alla s'asseoir à nouveau à côté d'elle.

Il ouvrit la poche et regarda puis il fronçât les sourcils en voyant qu'elle fixait non pas la poche mais son poignée à l'endroit où il s'était fait coupé.

- Caroline ?

Elle ne réagit pas à l'appel.

- Caroline ?

Toujours rien

- Damon qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Liz inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas c'est étrange, elle ne paraît pas être attiré vers la poche mais plutôt vers le mien, répondit-il intrigué

- Quoi ? C'est impossible ! N'est-ce pas Damon ? Questionna Elena.

- Je vais tenter quelque chose, Elena prends ca s'il te plaît, dit Damon en tendant la poche de sang à Elena qui se leva pour laisser la place au vampire.

Damon se leva et alla se placer au côté de Caroline et la souleva pour la placer contre son torse, tout au long de ses mouvements la jeune vampire avait suivit du regard le poignée de Damon.

Il mit son bras devant la bouche de Caroline qui planta aussitôt ses crocs dedans en poussant un petit gémissement de plaisir. Elle but pendant plusieurs minutes et essaya d'attraper le bras de Damon quand celui le retira.

Damon se releva et souleva le t-shirt de Caroline, les traces disparurent sous leurs yeux ébahit en quelques secondes.

- Je crois qu'on devrait appeler Bonnie, dit Elena. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait trouver quelque chose.

Damon hochât vivement la tête en gardant les yeux fixés où se trouver les contusions sur le corps de Caroline.

_**Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, laisser moi un message a+ :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour tout le monde, je vous remercies beaucoup pour tous vos messages, ils me font très plaisir, voici maintenant le chapitre suivant et je penses que vous découvrirais ce que Caroline a dans le chapitre 7. Bonne lecture.**_

**Chapitre 6 :**

PDV Caroline.

Je me sentais vraiment embarrasser d'avoir été le sang de Damon mais le pire de tout c'est lorsque je me suis mis à gémir, je suis sûr que si je m'étais regarder dans un miroir, j'aurais vu mes joues toute rouge , heureusement Bonnie était arrivé peu de temps après qu'Elena l'ait appeler.

Elle et Elena étaient aller directement dans ma chambre où nous étions Damon et moi, j'avais toujours mal mais étonnamment lorsque Damon m'avait fais boire son sang la douleur avait beaucoup diminué malgré que je sente encore quelques pincement dans mon ventre.

Bonnie cherchait depuis une demi-heure déjà dans ses grimoires pour trouver un sort qui empêcherais mes maux de ventre mais elle ne trouvait rien.

_ Caroline, qu'est-ce que tu faisais lorsque tes douleurs sont arrivés ? Me demanda Bonnie.

_ Non, pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle me pose cette question ? » pensa Caroline.

_ Je faisais...heu...rien de spéciale.

_ Caroline, ce n'est pas en ne " faisant rien de spéciale " que l'on a des marques aussi grosses que celles décrites par Damon, me réprimanda Bonnie.

_ Je ne peux pas vous le dire, dit-je d'une petite voix.

_ Tu ne peux pas nous le dire ? C'est une plaisanterie ? On est censés t'aider comment dans ce cas ? S'écria Damon.

_ Je ne sais pas, peut-être un sort pour que j'ai moins mal, proposais-je timidement.

_ Caroline, c'est impossible si je ne sais pas d'où viens le problème, soupira Bonnie.

_ Je suis presque sur de ce qui a provoquer cela mais si je vous le dis vous allez me détester, dit la jeune vampire. Et toi je te connais tu voudras me tuer, reprit-elle en regardant Damon.

_ Mais non, alors maintenant dis nous ce que tu as fais comme bêtise ! S'exclama Damon.

Caroline le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté voulant dire : mais oui bien sur, tu ne voudra pas me tuer.

_ Bon d'accord, peut être que je voudrais te tuer, ça dépendra de ce que tu as fais, alors maintenant dis le nous, ordonna Damon.

_Bon très bien mais tu ne te mets pas en colère, d'accord ? Demandais-je à Damon de promettre.

_ Promis, maintenant dis-nous ce que tu as fais, s'impatienta Damon.

_ Alors voilà lorsque Klaus m'a sauvé d'Alaric, il...euh...il m'a donné une enveloppe, à l'intérieur il y avait une fiole et une lettre et après avoir demander conseil à Elena je suis revenu dans ma chambre et j'ai bu la fiole qui contenait le sang de Klaus.

A la fin de mon récit, je les regardais tous pour voir leur réactions, Bonnie et Elena avaient apparemment du mal à encaisser ce que je venais de dire tandis que Damon s'exclama :

_ Non mais t'es malade ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as fais confiance à cet hybride de malheur ? Et toi Elena, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête de lui dire de faire ça ?

Avant que je ne puisse parler, Elena se défendit :

_Comment j'aurais pu savoir que Caroline parlait de Klaus, si elle m'avait dit que c'était de lui dont il s'agissait je lui aurais conseillé de ne pas le faire.

_ C'est justement pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas dit car je savais que tu n'aurais pas réagit pareil si je l'avait, je voulais ton vrai avis.

Ensuite Damon s'approcha de moi d'un pas menaçant en disant :

.

_ Finalement tu avais tout a fait raison, je vais te tuer,

_ Tu m'avais promis, lui rappelais-je

_ Ah oui et bien j'ai mentit, me dit-il tout simplement.

J'eus juste le temps d'entendre ma mère interdire Damon de me tuer lorsque sans m'en rendre compte, je pris celui-ci par le col de son t-shirt et le plaqua contre le mur où je lui dis d'une voix froide et menaçante :

_ Tu n'a pas intérêt à me faire quoique ce soit ou tu le regrettera !

Lorsque je vis ce que je venais de faire, mes sourcils se défroncèrent et je lâcha Damon qui glissa contre le mur et tomba au sol, puis je me retourna vers mes amies et ma mère qui mirent leurs mains devant leur bouche et j'entendis Elena bredouillait :

_ Caroline, ton...ton...ton visage !

N'ayant pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, je me dirigea vers la salle de bain et me mis devant le miroir où je découvris avec stupéfaction que mes crocs étaient sortis mais avaient l'air plus longue, les veines sous mes yeux étaient très visibles mais ce qui me fit ouvrir grands les yeux était la couleur de ceux-ci : ils étaient jaune dorés.

_**Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine fois.**_


End file.
